<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be in home for Christmas by midnightstory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435794">I'll be in home for Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstory/pseuds/midnightstory'>midnightstory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstory/pseuds/midnightstory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linda Drysdale/Joni Thrombey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be in home for Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Have a holly jolly Christmas </em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's the best time of the year.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Or not</strong>
</p><p>Linda and Richard were trying to not yelling to each other too much at the background of the family celebration while they fought. When Richard communicated he choose to go out with some friends, before the dinner, Linda was disappointed, angry and sad. </p><p>"Listen to me...", she said trying to follow him. </p><p>"I promised that to them, Linda", he said while folded the sleeve of his shirt. </p><p>"It's Christmas night, Richard", she stopped when saw him walking calmly to the front door. "If you pass through this door, it's not necessary to come back tonight" </p><p>"Don't be so <em>dramatic</em>"</p><p>Linda looked at him with annoyance. </p><p>Richard repeated his last words and closed the door, leaving the entrance hall with his jacket and letting Linda talking alone. ─ <em>Oh go fuck yourself, Richard</em>. </p><p>In the corner, Joni was watching them with a privilege view. Eating a carrot stick, she remained in silence, patiently waiting Linda notice her presence ─ <em>You deserve so much better</em> ─ She will never understand why Linda keep trying to save this... <em>thing</em> ─ <em>It's ridiculous.</em> </p><p>"Having fun?", she was mad. </p><p>Her eyes were filled with anger but Joni could saw more. She was hurted, almost looking fragile behind that strict person. Would be great hug her but that's too much for the lack of affective intimacy they had. She suddenly feel bad for this. </p><p>Finishing to eat, Joni stood still, "Just waiting to tell you the dinner was served" </p><p>"Thank you", she walked away with no more words. </p><p>Linda walked back to the dining room in silence and Joni was already used to it. Actually, it won't be a surprise if Linda spent the rest of the night frowning. </p><p>Harlan was sitting at the head seat of the table, laughing with Walt and Donna. They had probably shared some joke or whatever. Meg and Jacob were on their phones. No signal of Ransom. Richard was gone. Joni returned to the table and Linda was already seated looking at the corner with her thoughts, in another dimension.</p><p>Before the dinner started, Harlan spoke some beautiful words but only two or three of them paid attention. ─ <em>Sorry, Harlan</em>.</p><p>Joni, for example, spent part of her time glancing at Linda every minute there. She always seemed to match her clothes with special occasions, including those she couldn't predict. Her low-necked in the red blouse was covered by the silk scarf tied around her neck. The dark tailoring pants highlighted the jewelry she wore as an accessory and even though she was sad, she still elegant and very, very beautiful.</p><p>(<em>Unfair</em>!)</p><p> <br/><strong>01:34 A.M</strong></p><p> <br/>With the family already together in the parlor, Linda was with Harlan telling why Richard wasn't there while he was paying attention but wanting to tell something. The drinks were half in the glasses and there were some yawns too, showing all the boredom. ─ <em>I'll be bored to death</em>. </p><p>Rolling the bluish eyes, Joni walked to the kitchen to take a sip of water. Looking herself on the glass window, she tilted the head a bit and sighed. Dressing a long low-cut flowy dress with floral print and her favorite pink opal necklace, she supported the glass near the cleavage. </p><p>"Mom", Meg called Joni.</p><p>"Yes?", she answered with a quick smile. </p><p>"A friend is inviting me to go for a party. Did you mind if I go?"</p><p>"Do you really wanna go?", Joni said with a sad tone, "Stay tonight with your mom, please?", she tried her best. </p><p>"Mom...", Meg almost whispered.</p><p>Joni sighed and only made a signal with her hand, freeing her daughter of that boring celebration. </p><p>She said <em>bye</em> to the blonde quickly and left. Joni followed the daughter through the corridor and pout a bit. ─ <em>Maybe I can use this time alone to relax a bit</em> ─ She ran her hands over the back of her neck and then massaged the side as she looked toward the door. Closing her eyes, she exhaled all the air, throwing her head back.</p><p>"Have Richard returned yet?"</p><p>Linda's voice echoed in the entrance hall and she stopped at the end of the stairs. Before turn around, Joni felt her body passing by hers as a hurricane before give an answer. </p><p>"No", Joni said mocking, rolling her eyes. <br/>Pulling out the rings, the wish was go to the bedroom and maybe take a long bath. At this point, it doesn't matter if she said good night or not. She went upstairs with a different aura from her usual.</p><p>And Linda noticed that.</p><p>(<em>What a nigh</em>t!)</p><p>Hours passed and the mansion was quiet with everyone probably sleeping, except a certain restless mind. </p><p>Joni get out of her room, holding a box wrapped in a red gift bow. </p><p>Heading to Linda's bedroom door, she put the box right there and a naughty smile showed in her face. </p><p>"I hope you like your Christmas gift, Linda" </p><p>Already returning to her bedroom, Joni heard the sound of heels hitting the wooden floor of the corridor. With her hands on the door lock, she turned her face to confirm who it was. <em>Linda</em>. The two looked at each other for a few seconds and Joni sent a kiss with her hand before entering the room. </p><p>Linda still in front of her door, looking at her until she get in. Picking up the box, she looked again at the end of the corridor ─ <em>She must be out of her mind for sure. </em></p><p> <br/><strong>3:00 A.M</strong></p><p> <br/>Joni went down the stairs carefully trying to not attract any attention of the rest of the sleeping house. Passing through the dark corridor, she was immersed in her thoughts wondering how Linda reacted when opened the box. It was completely new she didn't go to her room to complain. <em>That's odd</em>. Or maybe, <em>it's a good sign</em>.</p><p>Turning on the lights of the kitchen, Joni was startled when saw Linda standing by the sink, with a glass of wine in her hands and the silk scarf no longer tied, showing part of her cleavage. </p><p>(<em>A bottle of wine was empty</em>)</p><p>Linda's gaze was intense and mysterious. She was looking straight to Joni as if was waiting for her. </p><p>"Still waiting Richard?", she tried to start a conversation pretending to be dumbfounded. </p><p>"At this point, I don't care anymore"</p><p>Linda drank the reddish liquid at once. Her bitterness would still go on all night long and perhaps the next day as well. Turning to Joni, she took a few steps until was face to face with her. </p><p>"Richard is a son of a bitch" </p><p>(<em>Well, I agree with that</em>) </p><p>"Am I a bad wife? I know he's clearly lying to me, maybe cheating me right now, and it hurts facing the truth. Now I asked myself: <em>do I really deserve this</em>?", she said bitter. </p><p>"Do you really think he's cheating on you?"</p><p>"This is already clear, <em>isn't</em>?"</p><p>Looking directly into the bluish eyes, Linda put a hand on Joni's shoulder. Now she understood that Linda wasn't being dramatic or whatever like he said. She was truly hurted considering the idea of having been cheated while she always tried her best to be there every single day. </p><p>"You don't deserve this", Joni said in a soft tone. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"<em>Richard</em>. You deserve <em>someone</em> better"</p><p>Linda watched Joni's thumb caressed her right arm while she was trying to read her thoughts. The fabric of her shirt was soft, but for some other reason the blonde knew that what was underneath was much better.</p><p>Linda put the empty glass on the counter behind Joni, gently pressing her body against hers, backing away afterwards. </p><p>(<em>Okay. What's happening?</em>)</p><p>"I thought you would see <em>someone</em> tonight...", Linda said near the sink. She cleaned her hands with the tea towel and kept quiet. </p><p>"You mean <em>go out with a boyfriend</em>?", Joni made fun of her. </p><p>Linda raised an eyebrow and turned to observe Joni's reaction. </p><p>"Oh <em>please</em>!", she rolled her eyes. </p><p>"You should think about it"</p><p>Joni didn't move. She was busy enough trying to control her breathing. ─ <em>What kind of conversation is that tho?</em> ─ Linda wasn't helping the mood when decided to gaze the blonde with her eyes sliding down over the body. </p><p>"I'm not really into it. I'm busy enough"</p><p>"Oh... with your <em>hippie things</em>"</p><p>Joni sighed in annoyance. She could argue about it but since Linda was keeping their conversation and not complaining about Richard anymore, she decided to ask what she thought about the gift then. </p><p>"Did you opened the gift?" </p><p>Linda kept quiet again but now with a judgemental expression in her face. She's truly a fascinating woman. Independent, authentic, emotional (<em>also hot-tempered</em>), peculiar and dominant. By the way, Joni could do anything to discover how dominant she is.</p><p>"Yes, I opened" </p><p>"And?" </p><p>"It's <em>useless</em>", Linda saw Joni opening her mouth to complain and interrupted, "And I don't need it" </p><p>"You didn't even try", Joni put her hands on the kitchen island, frowning and opening her mouth in disbelief. </p><p>Walking to get close to her, Linda only stopped until she was behind Joni. Keeping the body as close as possible, she whispered next to her ear, increasing the tension between them "You knew <em>exactly</em> what you were doing when gave me that, don't you? Don't act as if you were the <em>innocent</em> here" </p><p>She moistened the lips with the tongue and pursed them. Joni's eyes were sparkling, a shiver was running through her body and the hands are slightly trembling. ─ <em>Already exposing me like this so fast?</em></p><p>"I'm not acting as an innocent. You just simply don't want to try it and I spent hours to choose", her tone was velvety. She turned around and discretely pouting the lips.</p><p>Linda glance first at the low-cut on Joni's dress, then at her lips and finally at her eyes. Joni followed all the way of her eyes and kept pouting, mocking and enjoying at the same time. ─ <em>I will remind myself to dress this outfit more times.</em></p><p>"So you're <em>volunteering</em> yourself for that?" </p><p>"I didn't say anything", Joni said pretending to be fixing the scarf that Linda wore, purposely slidding her fingertips gently by the cleavage. </p><p>"But you <em>thought</em>", Linda touched her chin and walked away, leaving the kitchen.  </p><p>"No, I didn't" ─ <em>Yes, I did.</em> </p><p>When Joni tried to follow, Linda surprised her pinning the body against the corridors wall and making her felt firm hands on the waist. Calmly putting one leg between hers, Linda made a little pressure on Joni's flesh, making her feel what was inside her pants. </p><p>(<em>Are you kidding me?</em>) </p><p>Looking into her eyes, Linda slowly slided her hands from her waist to her butt, glueing their bodies, specially their hips. Joni nuzzled Linda's nose and then they're breathing the same air. <em>The same hot air. </em></p><p>"Would be interesting if your husband came back right now", Joni ran her index finger over Linda's bottom lip, looking over there. </p><p>"You don't thought about it when put <em>this</em>", she pressed her hips against hers one more time, "at my bedroom door" </p><p>"And what are you gonna do? <em>Punish me</em>?", Joni bite her bottom lip. </p><p>"You already planned this" </p><p>"I only gave you a Christmas gift" </p><p>Linda pulled up Joni's dress to her thighs. Slidding the underwear through her legs, Linda bent down to pick up before hit the floor. Holding the lace thong with one hand, she saw Joni with the mouth slightly open. </p><p>With the other hand, she slided two fingers between Joni's legs to feel the wet folds already hot. She rubbed the fingers by the flesh and noticed the soft whimper she gave. </p><p>"You <em>definitely</em> already planned this", Linda murmured. </p><p>Pulling Linda by the scarf, Joni glued her body on hers and smashed their lips. She was devouring her mouth like the most delicious thing she ever eat. The thumping of Joni's heart was audible to her own ear.</p><p>Feeling the hands caressing the side of her thighs, Joni sucked Linda's tongue and received a groan in response. </p><p>Linda broke the kiss and hold Joni's hand, heading to her bedroom. Normally, she would be rational and refuse this kind of thing but Joni was blurring her senses since the dinner and opened the gift was the last straw. </p><p>Pushing the blonde into the room, Linda felt her body hit against hers after closing the door. Putting her hands on Linda's neck, Joni kissed her again. She always wondered how Linda's lips tasted and how she kissed but her expectations were lower than the reality. </p><p>Linda's hands were a mix of strong and softness. Her lips tasted like wine and the smell of her perfume had a fresh opening notes of roses at first and gradually started to remind the autumn season. </p><p>(<em>I will became addicted</em>) </p><p>When Joni's back hit the mattress, she supported the elbows on the sheets. Lifting the right leg, she slided up between Linda's thighs and stopped her foot in front of the pants. Her underwear were somewhere in the floor and she was burning in desire. </p><p>"You didn't answer my question", the blonde said, "I will be <em>punish</em>?" </p><p>Linda gripped her leg and opened a bit. Putting her body over Joni's slowly, the lower body nestled between the blonde's legs. "Let's see how you behave first". Linda put some pressure on Joni's flesh, rubbing the fabric against her clit. </p><p>She tilted her head back and smiled in satisfaction. </p><p>Joni gave a deep look into Linda's eyes. Gently removing her glasses, she tried to memorize all the details there. "And why should I behave?", stretching the arm a bit, she put them on the nightstand, returning all of her attention on the gray-haired. That's exactly what Linda deserves: <em>all attention</em>. </p><p>Her boobs were incredibly and inviting as her lips (<em>maybe more</em>), even under all of those clothes, but before the blonde could take any initiative, Linda slided two fingers against her wet folds, searching for the clit. </p><p>"Do you really wanna test my limits, Joni?" </p><p>Joni murmured some words that Linda couldn't understand before bite her lip and removed the silk scarf that she was still wearing. The blonde put it on her own neck and hummed in approval with eyes closed. </p><p>Linda kept teasingly repeating, now adding some circular movements. Working her way down Joni's body, she noticed the blonde's back arch slightly when the movements were intensified. She was so wet that Linda felt her own muscles contracted. </p><p>(<em>How <strong>lovely</strong> way to get to know better the widow of your brother</em>) </p><p>She placed occasional bites over the the groin area and received low moans as a gift. The dress Joni was wearing was almost completely removed and her hair was a mess.</p><p>"Don't tease too much", Joni gave a heavy sigh. </p><p>"I thought you would know that I will <em>punish</em> you anyway" Linda passed her tongue softly by the blonde's sensitive clit, making Joni spasm in reaction. When she quickly licked and sucked hard there, surprising her, she almost fainted. ─ <em>Okay, I'm in a cloud nine</em>. </p><p>Linda heard Joni moaned a little louder when her tongue goes deep into the vagina. She purposely goes in and out slowly holding the blonde's thighs while Joni was clutching the sheets trying to control herself. </p><p>(<em>Why am i still wearing all these clothes?</em>) </p><p>Stopping everything she was doing, Linda sat Joni to remove her dress and whatever she still wearing. ─ <em>Thank God</em> ─ She caressed the skin with her fingertips and could felt her body heat. </p><p>Joni was now fully <em>naked</em>, <em>exposed</em> and <em>vulnerable</em> from all of her touches. </p><p>She got up on her knees and put her hands on the buttons of Linda's blouse. Joni brought her close and made both be on their knees in the middle of the bed. Removing the blouse and the bra, she could appreciate those boobs properly. </p><p>Joni put her hands on Linda's waist and kissed the cleavage area, licking the boobs and nipples after. Linda let her hands followed the flow, caressing her nape and closing the eyes.</p><p>Pulling Joni by the nape, Linda kissed her hard. Her tongue fully explored the blonde's mouth and she only stopped when the breath was necessary. Joni's lips were a little bit swollen when they looked each other again. </p><p>"I want you <em>all fours</em>", she felt the hot air against her mouth when Linda whispered. </p><p>For a moment she thought Linda was joking but reading the expression on her face, she should obey. </p><p>Joni took a deep breath and supported part of her weight on hands and knees. Spreading her legs a bit, she felt Linda's fingers gently running down her spine and the same delicate hand were spanking her ass after. She suppressed a loud moan bitting the bottom lip. </p><p>"I warned you, Joni" </p><p>Linda hold the front of her thighs and pressed the dildo, inside her pants, against the blonde's ass. Part of the weight of the gray-haired's body was leaned on her back, rubbing her boobs there. </p><p>"Linda..." she tried to formulate a phrase. </p><p>"What?", she slided her pants down and pulled out the dildo, "What do you <em>want</em>?", she rubbed the dildo along the blonde's pussy. </p><p>Joni lowered the head forward, slipping the hands across the sheet and licking her upper lip. Observing the blonde's action, she spanked her ass again. </p><p>Linda stopped for few seconds almost returning from the reality but when Joni softly whined for more touches, she was under her spell again. </p><p>With lifted hips and her upper body laid down on her stomach, Joni felt firm hands running back to her nape. She looked at Linda over the shoulders and bite the lips feeling she gripping part of the blond hair. </p><p>"I asked you something, <em>babe</em>" </p><p>The last word made Joni almost cum. The tone was lower and her voice was hoarse. </p><p>"I just want you to <em>fuck me</em>", she sounds impatiently. <em>And she was</em>. Linda was making so hard for her that she was almost begging to have what she wanted. </p><p>"And I will", Linda softly rubbed the dildo on her entrance. </p><p>"Can't wait", she closed her eyes trying to not fell down on the mattress. </p><p>"But only when I think you deserve it" </p><p>Linda bent down her upper body and sucked her earlobe. Sliding up her fingers through the front of Joni's body, she filled the hands with her boobs and played with the nipples, "I haven't heard you begging tonight, <em>babe</em>" </p><p>(<em>Fuck, she repeated that</em>) </p><p>"God, if you call me this again...", Joni tried to finish the phrase when Linda interrupted her thoughts making the dildo rubbed again on her clit. </p><p>"What you gonna do?", Linda stopped everything and got on her knees observing Joni. </p><p>"I will behave well but <em>please... </em>fuck me right <em>now</em>" </p><p>The blonde's whole body was so sensitive and needy for her touches that she completely fell on her stomach. The hips were discretely rolling against the sheets while she moaned Linda's name. <em>And she did it with a smug grin. </em></p><p>Linda turned her body in the bed and laid the Joni's back on the mattress. She lifted the right leg until her waist and rubbed the dildo through her flesh. Slowly doing it with the strap-on on the clit for the last time, Linda put two fingers inside Joni's mouth. </p><p>When she felt them, she sucked instantly and looked straight into Linda's eyes. </p><p>Linda got the dildo all the way in. She started slowly and carefully, appreciating all the new moans that escaped from Joni's mouth. She caressed her lower lip with the thumb, without stopping looking into the bluish eyes. </p><p>When Linda saw Joni getting used, she thrust a little deeper and with more rhythm. The blonde clutched the sheets beside her body and arched her back. Joni doesn't wanted to stop sharing the sexual gaze but it was inevitable. </p><p>Linda keep thrusting hard and the moans became louder. Joni's automatically put the hands on Linda's ass, pulling it down to feeling it even more deep.  </p><p>When Linda down a bit and her mouth were close to her ear, she could hear Linda groaning and that turned her on more. She now rolled her hips trying to follow Linda's rhythm. ─ <em>Literally the best Christmas gift ever. </em></p><p>The bodies were rubbing against each other, they were moaning out loud and the belly muscles were starting to clench. Joni put one hand on Linda's nape and brushed her lips on hers. </p><p>With their mouths opened, the last moan filled that bedroom when they reached the orgasm. Linda closed the eyes and fell aside of Joni, breathing deeply. </p><p>They kept in silence for few minutes before Joni started. </p><p>"As I said, it wasn't <em>useless</em>", Joni said boasting. </p><p>Linda laughed, "I won't confess anything to you" </p><p>The gray-haired got out of the bed, removing the strap-on and putting it in a armchair close to the bed. Going straight to the bathroom, she tried to not laugh of herself remembering what just happened. </p><p>"Well, at least you <em>showed</em>", Joni said from the bed. </p><p>"You should go... Richard could-", she said getting out of the bathroom with a silk robe ─ <em>I can't believe she still worried about him</em> ─ Joni interrupted before she tried to reach the glasses on the nightstand. </p><p>Shamelessly, Joni put herself naked on her knees, closed to Linda, and licked her upper lip asking for entrance. Kissing her, she put all the desire that they were at the start. </p><p>Abruptly stopping, the bluish eyes were waiting to meet the others. </p><p>"Not mention <em>that man</em> while I still here", pretending to be hurted, she frown and sat back, searching for the sheets to cover her body. </p><p>"But <em>that man</em>, is my husband and we share this room", Linda said looking at Joni's actions while pointed quiclky all over the bedroom, getting the blonde out of her imagination. </p><p>"And the fact he wasn't here it was a bless, I swear to God", Joni got out of the bed covered with the sheets, searching for her clothes. </p><p>While she was find them and dressing again, Linda watched everything. It was insane the way all the things happened and she had no idea how would be in the morning after, especially at the breakfast with the whole family reunited. </p><p>(<em>I will never open another gift from her again</em>) </p><p>"Being rational right now...", Linda started this time.</p><p>"You don't looked <em>too</em> rational few minutes ago", Joni made a mocking expression, "And I prefer that version of you", a smile appeared on her face while she put one of the sheets on the armchair. </p><p>For a moment she looked so sweet but when Linda saw her crossing the room and throwing her thong to the bed without looking back, she remembered who she really am. </p><p>"Hi Richard", Joni's voice echoed through the door with a fake happiness. </p><p><em>The reality hit</em>. </p><p>Linda sat on Joni's underwear and waited he comes in. At the moment, the last person she wanted to meet was him. ─ <em>He looks even more boring now. </em></p><p>"Hi Linda", he said embarrassed.</p><p>"Hi Richard" </p><p>"I'm so tired", when he tried to throw his body onto bed, Linda pushed him to the bathroom. </p><p>"Take a bath before, the sheets are cleaned" ─ <em>Of course they aren't. </em></p><p>He doesn't paid attention at all and just obey. </p><p>When Linda finally closed her eyes that night the clock was marking 04:50 A.M. Her body was comfortably nestled on her side of the bed, with her back to Richard. <em>She wasn't feeling guilty</em>. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>08:00 A.M</strong>
</p><p><br/>Linda went down the stairs heading to the dining room. Passing through the door frame, she noticed that almost everyone was there sitting on their usual chairs, except Joni and Richard, who wasn't there. </p><p>Giving a quickly greeting, Linda kissed her father's head and joined the table. The two chairs at her side were empty but she didn't care since there were others as well. </p><p>"Good morning"</p><p>Joni appeared with a beam on her face. Dressing a white blouse and cardigan matching with a floaty paisley pants, she choose to sit right next Linda. Everyone looked at each other in silence.</p><p>"Why are you sitting <em>here</em>? Go to your sit", Linda murmured taking the bowl with pieces of melon. </p><p>"And lose a chance to tease you earlier in the morning? <em>Forget it</em>" Joni whispered smiling to her daughter, who was staring them with a questioning look. </p><p>Linda put one piece of melon in her mouth, chewing and swallowing all the angry with it. She choose not glance at Joni, trying to create a comfort zone and pretend nothing was happened. </p><p>Joni was showing a peaceful aura except for the fact her right hand was sliding to Linda's inner thigh. When she reached the button of her pants, a loud cough echoed in the room and everyone raised their heads. </p><p>"Are you okay, Linda?" Harlan questioned worried. </p><p>"Yes", she cleaned her mouth with the napkin, "I will check if Richard woke up" </p><p>Joni took a long sip of her orange juice and sighed deeply with a smirk. Calculating a few minutes, she excused herself and left the table heading up the stairs. </p><p>(...)</p><p>"How was the night with your old bear?", Joni show off dimples, mocking and crossing the arms, leaning her back against the wall next to the door. </p><p>"Shut up", Linda averted eye contact, rolling them afterwards. </p><p>Joni took Linda's hand and guided them both to the other stairs that led to the next floor. The blonde brushed her lips against Linda's before kissing. Preventing her senses to get mixed up, Linda held Joni's arm, not allowing her to continue. </p><p>"Don't start again", Linda whispered close to her mouth. </p><p>"If you think it over, I'm not starting. I'm just carrying on what your husband interrupted", she tried again. </p><p>"Stopped. I'm <em>married</em>", Linda intensified the last word. </p><p>"Oh my God, so <em>conservative</em>", Joni widened her eyes imitating her tone. </p><p>"It won't happen <em>ever</em> again. I know Richard is an asshole but I have my principles", Linda went down and waited for Joni to do the same. </p><p>"As you wish"</p><p>Joni followed Linda and passed by her with a leer. Linda tried to figure out if was free of her or if she was planning something. Just in case, the gray-haired decided to maintain a secure distance from her. </p><p>
  <strong>02:40 A.M</strong>
</p><p>Joni was in the middle of Linda's bedroom wearing a fitted sheer black dress that was revealing part of her lingerie. Looking the gray-haired over the shoulders, she let the blond hair cover the side of her face. </p><p>She slided down the zíper and slowly show some parts of her skin. Linda was watching sitting on the armchair with crossed legs and a cigarette on her mouth. The white tie neck blouse was matching with her hair and the glasses. </p><p>Linda got up from the armchair and headed to where Joni was. Putting the hands on the dress, she removed so easily that Joni felt a shiver. Tracing her fingers up by her spine to the bra closure, she let fell to the floor.  </p><p>Linda filled the hands with Joni's boobs and the hot breath go against her nape.</p><p>Joni tilted her head back and supported on Linda's, closing her eyes. Feeling her feet following Linda's steps unconsciously, she was surprised when her hands suddenly were holding the bedframe. </p><p>She was no longer with the bra and now the lace thong were on her knees. She opened the mouth when felt Linda cupping the hand under her vulva. Joni turned her head a bit to gaze Linda while rolled her hips on her hand. </p><p>Linda was fingering and stimulating Joni listening all the sexy sounds she was making. She slided the thumb to the butthole slowly and also finger her vagina with the index finger, making her roll the hips even more. </p><p>The bedroom was all filled with moans and heavy breath. The blonde's knees were weakening and the gray-haired added more friction and pressure while played with her nipples too. </p><p>Linda jumped out onto bed, feeling her heart beating fast. </p><p>She was sweating, her mouth was dry and the image of Joni like that didn't disappeared from her mind. She put the hand on her forehead and looked at Richard at the other side of the bed. </p><p>Linda laid down again. Her hands went straight under the pillow and she felt the lace fabric against her fingers. Pulling it out, she glance to Joni's underwear and grinned remembering the last night. </p><p>"Maybe I'm wrong. It was too early to say it won't ever happen again, <em>Joni</em>", she murmured and hid the thong again under the pillow. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>